militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Almirante Lynch-class destroyer (1912)
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1911–1915 |In service range= |In commission range=1913–1945 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned=6 |Total ships completed=6 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=1 |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= standard full load |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=6 × Foster-White type Water-tube boilers 3 shaft Parsons direct turbines |Ship speed= |Ship range= at with 403 tons coal, 83 tons oil |Ship complement=160 (197 in ex-British ships) |Ship armament='As built;' • 6 × 4 in L/40 QF Mark VI, single mounting P Mk. XI • 2 × twin tubes for torpedoes (4 × single in Botha) As rearmed; • 2 × BL 4.7 in (120mm) L/45 Mark I, single mounting CP Mk. VI • 2 × QF 2 pdr pom-pom Mk. II, single mounting HA Mk. II • 2 × 4 in L/40 QF Mark IV, single mounting P Mk. IX • 2 × twin tubes for 21-inch torpedoes }} }} The Almirante Lynch class destroyers were a group of ships built for the Chilean Navy just before World War I. The Chileans had long been customers of British shipyards and ordered six ships from J. Samuel White in 1911. These destroyers were a private design by J. Samuel White that were significantly larger and heavier armed than their contemporary British destroyers. They had four funnels, a tall, narrow fore funnel and three broad, short funnels behind. They were initially armed with six single QF 4 inch guns, unusually arranged with four on the forecastle - two sided in front of the wheelhouse and two sided abreast it - the remaining pair being sided on the quarterdeck. These guns were of a novel Elswick design for the Chileans and when the ships were rearmed they were replaced with standard Royal Navy models. As rearmed in 1918 they carried a BL 4.7 inch gun on the forecastle and another on a bandstand between the after pair of funnels, retained the pair of 4 inch guns abreast the wheelhouse and had two QF 2 pounder pom-poms. Only two ships were delivered before the outbreak of war and served in the Chilean Navy until 1945. The remaining four ships were purchased by the British in 1914 and fought in the Royal Navy during World War I as the ''Faulknor'' class flotilla leaders. The three surviving ships were returned to the friendly nation of Chile in 1920, and formed the Almirante Williams class - taking their name from the original name of HMS Botha - but being worn out were scrapped in 1933. The class of ships was named after Admiral Patricio Lynch, Chilean sailor, hero of the War of the Pacific. Ships General characteristics Armament * 6 × guns (ex British ships had 2 × and 2 × 4 inch guns) *4 × machine guns (2 × pom-poms in ex-British ships) *6 × torpedo tubes (4 in ex-British ships) References * Category:Destroyer classes Almirante Lynch-class destroyers